wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Coil's Organization
'Coil's Organization '(which lacks a formal name) consists of a large group of mercenaries and capes under the command of the supervillain Coil. Modus operandi The unnamed organization is essentially a tool that Coil uses to accomplish his goals: to supplant any existing factions in Brockton Bay and completely place the city under Coil's personal control. As a by-product of his pride he offered to improve overall situation in the city. - Excerpt from Tangle 6.8 - Excerpt from Monarch 16.10 The backbone of Coil's organization was provided by Coil's ability to gain a large amount of funds using his power. After some point, Dinah's power was used to augment Coil's abilities to gather information and plan actions. The plans he creates are carried out by either his own mercenaries (usually covertly) or his hired capes (if there was a chance of cape interference). The organization mostly used subterfuge tactics. Coil maintained plausible deniability about his connection with employed supervillain teams to present them as independent actors and safeguard himself and his personal resource base in cases of retaliations. According to Piggot, Coil's men participate in drug trade.She interrupted me before I could protest. “I know you don’t sell drugs, Skitter. But you’re interacting with people who do. If you buy a favor from someone who does, the Merchants, Coil, the Chosen, then you’re indirectly supporting that trade. Just like you’re supporting any number of evils every time you help a fellow villain. I’ve talked to homicide detectives who have dealt with the bodies in the wake of your shenanigans.” - Excerpt from Monarch 16.3 Under Tattletale's Leadership Tattletale would continue using mercenaries and similar in keeping Brockton Bay running smoothly. Structure The organization consists of a large group of mercenary ex-soldiers under the command of the supervillain Coil. It consists completely of its agents. It is spread across a network of secret bases, and has several groups of capes attached, namely the Travelers, Undersiders and some freelancers (Circus and Trainwreck). It also acquired Dinah, who is kept as a prisoner so Coil can take advantage of her powers. Had Coil's plan worked out, he would have moved his villain teams out into the surrounding towns to disrupt the cape scene there, so he could in turn rein them in and recruit for his teams. History Background Began forming when Coil started recruiting agents to accomplish his whims. Recruited Chariot, CircusCircus and Chariot were hired nearly a year and a half ago, their actions and development in the public eye carefully orchestrated. - Excerpt from Monarch 16.10 and numerous mercenaries and former child soilders for the larger plan. Story Start With Lung captured, the organization had a big chance. With the distraction provided by the bank heist Coil gained access to adolescent precog Dinah“He just got someone working for him, and this person can see the future. And she says there is a way to help you. Definitely. Chances are low, but he says he’s confident he can maximize them.” - Excerpt from Migration 17.8 which gave him the perfect carrot to dangle in front of the Travelers to help their Sixth member. It lent forces to putting the ABB down, and hired Faultline’s Crew for the event.“Just saying my group won’t be getting directly involved in this without a reason,” Faultline spoke, “We won’t be going after the ABB unless they get in my way or someone pays my rates. It’s the only workable policy when you’re a cape for hire. And just so we’re clear, if it’s the ABB paying, my team’s going to be on the other side of things.” “Unfortunate, but you and I can talk after this meeting is done. I’d prefer to keep matters simple,” Coil said, “You’re okay with the other terms?” - Excerpt from Hive 5.1 It unleashed information that led to the Collapse of the Empire Eighty-Eight and later carried out a strike to ensure the supremacists' schism.“Captains, with me. Empire Eighty-Eight is divided, and I’m going to direct you on a series of strikes to ensure we deal as much damage as possible before the two factions can merge once more.” - Excerpt from Interlude 8.z Post-Leviathan After Leviathan's attack, it became clear that organization was stockpiling food, fuel and other necessities. There were backup power generators and weaponry as well. Since his teams of supervillains proved to be capable enough and the situation in the city was destabilized enough, Coil divided Brockton Bay into zones of influence between his capes, so they would maintain control on a personal basis. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Faced its greatest test with the Dragonflight coming to take on the capes that had taken over the city in the wake of the Nine's departure. Substantial funds were used for a consultation with the Dragonslayers. After confrontation with the Protectorate, Coil faked his own death and discredited the heroes and mayor of the city at the same time, in order for his civilian identity to assume the role of PRT Director for the local headquarters. Tattletale bribed the members of Coil's Organization into abandoning him at a crucial moment and then Skitter killed him. Tattletale would subsume much of the organization's resources and personnel when she took over the organization as the new leader, after Skitter freed Dinah. The new leader and her teammates were faced with a massive crisis when Coil unleashed his planned trump card. - Excerpt from Monarch 16.13 Post-Echidna While the main base was destroyed, several backup bases survived. The portal used to resolve the crisis was on the organization's property. All of the organization's legitimate holdings, including the Portal, were turned over to Sierra Kiley. Post-Timeskip Focused on consolidating and gathering information about the possible End of the World Gold Morning Tried to keep on top of things during the five-day event. Tattletale left instructions in case she never came back.We passed a soldier, and Tattletale signaled him, raising a finger. He stopped and wheeled around, following. “We’re going,” Tattletale said. “Ship up, move out. If we come back and settle in here, then so be it, but let’s not plan on it.” “Yes ma’am.” “Get someone to collect my things. All the files, the computers, the food. Everything. Get it all to the far side of the little doorway…” Tattletale looked at me. “Where’s the doorway?” “A bit outside the front doors,” I said. “What she said,” Tattletale told her mercenary. “If we’re gone, just hold position. If we’re still gone after twenty four hours, assume we’re dead. Get my data and the backups of my notes to someone who matters, then consider the job done, collect your payment, go on your merry way.” “I’ll make sure everyone’s informed.” “Do,” she said. Then, as if to offset the curt command, she added, “Thanks, Tug.” He gave us a sloppy salute as he broke away, turning down a different corridor. - Venom 29.1 Early-Ward Coil's organization has evolved in tattletale's service. Members Cape teams * The Undersiders * The Travelers * Accord's Ambassadors were later subordinated to the group under the new leader.“We’re allies.” “You’re subordinate to us,” Tattletale said. “If you have an issue with that, I urge you to submit a written complaint and formally declare war. Twenty four hours notice, if you please. I know you like rules and regulations.” “You’re mocking me.” “Yes. And you’re letting me mock you for some reason. You’re making a lot of concessions in our bargain here. You have a reason to be doing that,” Tattletale said. “I’m comfortable leveraging that.” “I made concessions because I was led to believe that Skitter was going to be the one in charge of matters here. I investigated her, I met her in person, and I decided she fit the necessary qualifications. Now I’m finding that things are definitely not what they appeared to be. She’s not in charge, for one thing, there’s the reckless attack against the Teeth that saw one of my very expensive recruits killed…” “You don’t really care about that,” Tattletale said. “You wanted to wean out the ones who couldn’t cut it. Codex couldn’t cut it. Good at administration, fantastic cook, skilled when it came to managing people, and could even spar, sure, but she didn’t have the wits about her in a combat situation. Couldn’t switch gears.” He closed his eyes, and metal shutters flicked into place as the mask mimicked the movement. “Please don’t interrupt me.” “I don’t think you’re getting my point. I don’t bend to your rules, Accord. If you want to talk about your dead underling, let’s talk.” “She was shot in the throat from behind.” “Are you saying I’m wrong?” Tattletale asked. “About her being poorly equipped for cape life?” “No. The analysis is right. I won’t disagree. But I have other concerns. This business with how you murdered Butcher. The girl at the bottom of the Boat Graveyard… Cherish… it was a risky decision.” - Excerpt from 21 Mercenaries * Brooks * Dmitri * Jaw * Minor * Pritt * Senegal Undercover * Chariot, and at least three PRT staffersSentinel 9.5 * Trainwreck, reporting on the MerchantsTangle 6.7 * LeahInterlude 11f, a non-powered member of the ChosenExcerpt from Interlude 11e Trivia *The distinction between Coil and his organization is made by the assets and underlings that Coil controls in his identity as a cape that he can not access in his civilian persona. Site Navitation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Coil's Organization